explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Fair Haven
In the Fair Haven '' |image= |series= |production=40840-231 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Robin Burger |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0708893 |guests=Fintan McKeown as Michael Sullivan, Richard Riehle as Seamus Driscol, Henriette Ivanans as Maggie O'Halloran, Duffie McIntire as Grace and Jan Claire as Frannie Sullivan |previous_production=Pathfinder |next_production=Tsunkatse |episode=VGR S06E11 |airdate=12 January 2000 |previous_release=Pathfinder |next_release=Blink of an Eye |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2376) |previous_story=Pathfinder |next_story=Tsunkatse }} Summary Harry Kim and Tom Paris create a new holodeck program, which is set in the Irish village of Fair Haven. However, the crew of the U.S.S. Voyager soon learns that the vessel is headed on a collision course with an interstellar hurricane. While the crew prepares for the approaching impact, Captain Janeway grants permission for the new holodeck program to have a 24-hour open door policy to keep the crew's mind off of the looming threat. Janeway also visits Fair Haven, where she spends an evening with Michael Sullivan, a local bartender. Because she is so drawn to him, she decides to make a few modifications to his subroutine. She also tells him that her name is Katie. The hurricane arrives, but thankfully the vessel is able to clear its heaviest portion. However, Voyager must spend at least three days inside the storm. During much of that time, many of the crewmembers return to the holographic creation. While spending more time with Michael, Janeway discovers that her amendments were almost too good to be true, because she finds herself falling in love with him. Instead of meeting him the next day as promised, Janeway doesn't show up. Michael is confused and upset and he demands that Paris tell him where she is. The storm causes problems for the ship's systems and all power is diverted to the tractor beam. Thankfully, Voyager successfully makes it out of the hurricane. However, the holodeck program has been damaged and it must be shut down temporarily while it is repaired. Before the program is momentarily put to rest, Janeway tells Michael that she is leaving Fair Haven for a while. Even though she cannot give him a definitive reason why, Michael still reveals his love for her. She ends the holodeck program and instructs the computer to deny Captain Janeway any future access to Michael's behavioral subroutines. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Jason on Wednesday, January 12, 2000 - 7:18 pm: If the ship starts shaking, wouldn't the simulation start shaking as well... or do they have a better "anti-shake" system installed there? Seniram 16:56, June 22, 2018 (UTC): The system could be designed to eliminate the shaking. # SomeDude on Wednesday, January 12, 2000 - 8:25 pm: Thunderstorms? In Janeway's Time? Wouldn't Earth Have A Weather Control Net Or Something? Or Do The Weather Scientists Let A Few T-storms Through To Rain Down? '''Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, January 12, 2000 - 8:32 pm: SomeDude, a TNG episode did establish that Earth has weather control. The fact that it failed to prevent a tornado was a plot point. Of course, whether it would be set to prevent thunderstorms is another matter. There may have to be some outlet for our weather's occassional ferocity, and better it come out as thunderstorms than as hurricanes and tornadoes. SomeDude on Wednesday, January 12, 2000 - 8:38 pm: But it failed because the tornado was created by the Q Continuum to kill Amanda Roger's parents... then it dissipated... ''' Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager